


Sad Reddie Au

by Queen0fdaNerdHerd



Series: Sad Au Collection [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King, IT 2017
Genre: Also note i haven't actually seen the movie just that one scene but here you go anyway, Alternate ending to Eddie's death, Bring tissues, Not Beta Read, Or Is It?, Richie Whump, So fair warning, This is really sad, You Decide, oh yeah spoilers for It chapter II, one-sided Reddie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen0fdaNerdHerd/pseuds/Queen0fdaNerdHerd
Summary: An Alternate Ending to Eddie's death scene.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Sad Au Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/873333
Kudos: 33





	Sad Reddie Au

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Have not actually seen the movie, but I have seen that one scene where Richie floats and...yeah.   
> 2\. I am terribly sorry for any broken hearts that may happen from reading this.   
> 3\. Good luck.

Fandom: It Chapter II

Summary: Alternate ending to Eddie’s death scene.

Characters: Richie, Eddie, Pennywise, other losers (mentioned)

Warnings: Death, blood, impalement. Read at your own risk.

~IT~

Richie wasn’t quite sure what happened. One moment he was saving Mike from that fucking clown and the next he was… here. Wherever the hell here was. All he knew was that he needed to get back to his friends and beat that mother fucker once and for all.

As if conjured by the mere thought, an image of his friends and that stinking cave filled his vision. He saw himself floating in midair (just like Bev did once upon a time) and the horror on his friend’s faces. Eddie’s (oh no! Eds!) face looked especially panicked as he called out Richie’s name. Then looking at the metal thing (was that an iron poker?) in his hand he started muttering under his breath. Something about if he believed it could kill monsters then it would? Richie wasn’t quite sure. What he  _ was _ sure about was that Eddie looked like he was going to do something both brave and recklessly stupid. And sure enough…

_ THUNK _

Pennywise reeled backward screeching in pain and Richie couldn’t help but feel proud of Eddie. Eddie who was now running over to Richie’s (and how frickin weird was that? Talk about an out of body experience) body.

“Rich! Hey Rich! Wake up!” Eddie called and when Richie’s body twitched and his eyes cleared (seriously this shit was really freaking him out. Was he seeing the future or something) Eddie yelled “Yeah! Yeah! There he is! Buddy listen I think I got him man.”

And for a split-second Richie was happy, ecstatic even. But then he heard something and turned.

Oh fuck.

It was still alive! And was currently sending out a sharp spear-like arm towards Eddie’s unsuspecting back.

“I think I killed It for real—” Eddie’s joyous words were cut short by a bloody gurgle.

“NO EDDIE!” Richie yelled watching numbly as Eddie was pulled backwards by Its claw arm and flung to the side only for him to roll into an adjacent cavern.

Richie knew Eddie was gone and there was nothing he could—

What was that?

“—ich!”

E…Eddie?

“--y Rich! Wake up!”

Was that really him? And what was going on with his surroundings? Why were they going all blurry? Was he…waking up?

Richie groaned; he really didn’t want to deal with this. But something or some _ one _ had other ideas. 

Richie’s eyes opened or at least cleared of that horrible nightmare (vision?) and he saw Eddie grinning down at him.

“Yeah! Yeah!” Eddie yelled with a giant grin. “There he is! Buddy!”

Wait. Wasn’t that what he said…?

“Listen I think I got him man.”

Oh. Oh  _ Fuck _ . Not again. No, he was not going to see Eddie die again.

“I think I killed It for real—” Eddie was saying and Richie just reacted.

He grabbed Eddie’s shoulders and flipped them so he took Eddie’s place.

**THUNK**

Richie looked down at the pointed claw that was sticking out of his chest. He absently thought ‘Better me than Eddie.’

“Richie!” Eddie’s horrified voice made Richie wince.

“Eds.” He said his hands coming up to instinctively grab at the claw. “Eds—” He gasped as Pennywise pulled Its claw, and by extension him, up and into the air once again.

“NO!” Eddie’s voice was painful to hear. Even more painful than the thing that was currently lodged in his torso.

Distantly he could hear Bev scream and the others yelling but it was growing distant. He did notice, however, when he was dropped rather roughly onto the ground.

Ow. Fuck that hurt.

“Richie! Rich talk to me man! Richie say something!”

Eds. That was Eddie’s voice.

“Come on Trashmouth. Open your damn eyes.”

Right. He should do that. He was just so damn tired. But Eddie needed him so that thought could screw itself. 

Opening his eyes seemed to be a tremendously hard task, way harder than it should’ve been. “E-Eds?”

“Richie! You’re alive!” Eddie said pulling Richie into a hug that caused Richie to groan silently. “Why’d you do it? Why’d you fucking do it man?”

“Because. Saw a future without you in it.” Richie found himself rambling. Trying to explain exactly why he had done what he did. To get Eddie to realize the horror that was that future. “And it was hell Eds. It was hell. I couldn’t let that hap’n.”

Ah shit his words were starting to slur now. That can’t be good.

“W-What are you talking about Rich?” Eddie asked his breath hitching with the force of his sobs.

“I saw you die Eddie.” Richie said his hand coming up to cup Eddie’s face. “I saw you die and I couldn’t do a damn thing. I wasn’t even able to tell you.”

“T-tell me what Richie?” Eddie asked one hand gripping Richie’s. “Tell me what?”

“Eds I—”

Eddie sobbed as he saw the light leave Richie’s eyes and felt the hand on his face slowly slide off leaving a streak of warm blood.

“Richie no. Richie please come back!” Eddie sobbed clinging to his friend. “RICHIE!!”


End file.
